Electromagnetic fuel injectors are used in fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines because of the capability of this type of injector to effectively control the discharge of a precise metered quantity of fuel per unit time to an engine. In developing fuel injectors for use with gaseous fuels, such as compressed natural gas, it is desirable to maximize the size of the metering orifice in the injector since injector armature travel or lift is typically limited to preserve injector magnetic performance.